Klaroline Holiday Drabbles
by danigrlco
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: 25 Days of Fics: A series of holiday drabbles involving our favorite blonde baby vampire and her hot hybrid love. Please read and review!
1. Holiday Drabble 1

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fics: Mistletoe._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or Christmas, or mistletoe. Happy Holidays!_**

"Klaus. Klaus, you get down here this minute!"

Klaus reluctantly sat down the novel he'd been reading and flashed downstairs to where Caroline was currently going crazy trying to organize for the Christmas party that she'd insisted they have. Now that they were officially together, they'd adjusted quite quickly to domesticated life. That is until it came time for their first holiday together. Caroline had insisted upon having the celebration at their home, with not just his insane family, but all her crazy friends as well. He'd bet Elijah there would be blood shed before the first course was served. But the idea of everyone together seemed to thrill her, so he'd done everything he could to make it happen. Which mostly meant staying out of her way. Caroline tended to go overboard, and Klaus was just looking to stay out of the line of fire.

"What is it my love?" he asked upon entering the living room. He found her pacing around the room, tablet in hand, no doubt adding to her never ending to do list.

"Don't love me! Do you know what I've had to deal with today? The caterers got our order wrong, the wait staff I hired just informed me they overbooked, and wonder if it would be ok to move our party back three hours. You're sister called me to let me know she has fallen in love, again, and would like to bring said guy with her. We're about to have all you siblings and all my friends under the same roof, and it freaks me out that you're not freaked out."

Klaus was trying very hard not to laugh. He also didn't point out that this had all been her idea in the first place. He wasn't that stupid. During her rant, Klaus couldn't help but notice she was standing under some mistletoe that had been hung up. "_Perfect"_, he thought. "_Just the thing I need to distract her_." He walked up to her and indicated above her head.

"Mistletoe. You owe me kiss."

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? I don't have time for a kiss, I barley have time to think. A kiss, give me-"

One second Caroline had been focused on her tablet, checking her to do list, the next she was pressed against the wall, and Klaus was ravishing her. One hand threaded through her hair, gathering her blonde waves into his fist, and using his superior strength to angle her head to allow the greatest chance for plunder. His other hand stroked down her back and settled on her ass, palming it, and using it bring her center against his own. For a few moments the only sounds in the room was the rustle of clothes and smacking of lips. And then as quickly as the kiss had started, he was pulling back. He released his hold on her and set her back until she was leaning against the wall, his face smug while hers was flushed. His smirk indicated he'd achieved his desired effect.

"That's better." And then he walked out of the room. It took Caroline a minute to regain her senses and when she did, she scowled in the direction he'd left. Oh, he was going to pay for that.

"_Now_," she thought to herself, "_what the hell was I doing?"_


	2. Holiday Drabble 2

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fics: Mistletoe._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or Christmas, or candy canes. Happy Holidays!_**

Caroline spent the day and evening plotting her revenge. If Klaus thought he could just kiss her like that and then leave her hanging, he had another thing coming. Inspiration struck as she walked by the 10 foot tree Klaus had put in for her. Grabbing a candy cane from a branch, Caroline headed up to their bedroom to put on her war paint. Twenty minutes later, and she was ready for battle.

She found him in the den, lounging in one of the arm chairs. She took a moment to appreciate the man in front of her. He had a look about him, to be sure. The tilt of his chin while he chatted with Elijah, the way he leaned against the back of chair, legs spread; he was a king on his throne. His arrogance shown threw just by being present. She found him both vexing and incredibly sexy. And she was about to show this alpha male, you don't mess with the alpha female, and not expect retribution.

Caroline made her way to the sofa, knowing full well Klaus's eyes were trained on her legs. She wasn't indecent. She had on jean shorts and one of his Henley's, the latter chosen because she knew it drove him crazy to see her in his shirts. She pulled the candy cane from her sleeve after sliding onto the sofa. Grabbing the remote, and finding a Christmas movie on television, she settled back, ready to put her plan into action. "_Right_," she though, "_time to drive him crazy_."

She made bit more noise than necessary opening her red and white confection. Bringing the end to mouth, she opened her red slicked lips, extending her tongue to wrap around the end. Sliding it along the top of her tongue, she brought the bottom half all the way into her mouth, closing her lips around it and sucking. She knew full well she might be playing with fire. Though she couldn't see him directly, she felt his eyes boring into her. One minute she'd been enjoying herself tormenting him, and the next he had her pinned to the couch, settling himself against her so she could feel what her teasing had to done to him. She looked up into his eyes and found them burning with desire.

"Was there something you wanted, love?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just enjoying a candy cane and watching a movie." Keeping her eyes trained on his, she brought the candy back to mouth, and started to thrust it in and out. With a growl, he thrust against her, unable to control himself. He grabbed the hand holding the candy, and brought it to his own lips. His tongue extended to taste where her lips had just been, wrapping his mouth around the candy cane. He then bent down to taste her lips, finding them lush and tingly from the mint. Pulling back, he captured her gaze.

"Delicious, sweetheart. I think I'd like some more."

"By all means."

As he leaned down to kiss her lips again, she used the moment to slip out from under him. Slapping the candy cane against his chest, she said, "Have this one. I'll get another." With a grin, she turned around and left the way she'd come, being sure to sway her hips seductively on the way out.

Klaus sat stunned for a moment. It was a rare thing to get the drop on him. And once again, sweet little Caroline had proved to be his equal. He was beyond lucky to have her, and he intended to show her just how much she meant to him. He contemplated calling Elijah back, but discarded the idea just as quickly. He had a queen to find and ravish.


	3. Holiday Drabble 3

_25 Days of Fic: Frost_

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries, but i'm working on it._**

The frost on the glass obscured her view out their bedroom window. There was a freeze last night, coating everything in an inch of ice. Caroline had been tracing the icy patterns with her eyes, waiting for the sun to rise. She was restless, and her brain refused to turn off. The only reprieve she'd had was thanks to Klaus. She turned to peak at his sleeping form. He'd migrated to her side of the bed after she'd gotten up, seeking out her warmth.

She smiled, remembering him chasing her through the house to their room. She was laughing by the time he caught her, and for a few blissful hours, he'd made her forget her troubles. She knew he'd been doing what he could to stay out of her way. She also knew this was his way of helping. He understood her in a way no one ever really had before. Her chest tightened; she still wasn't quite used to the sense of rightness when it came to being with him.

Caroline turned back to the window. She was starting to feel the chill from the glass. Not that it was uncomfortable, she was a vampire after all, but she could feel the icy tendrils creeping along her skin. Her mind returned to thoughts of their family and friends co-mingling, and how horrible an idea this might have been.

Then, he was behind her. He moved his arms around her waist, settling them across her stomach. His chin came to rest on her shoulder, nose pressed to her neck, smelling her. He told her once he loved the way she smelled in the morning; an intoxicating mix of their natural musk mixed with their lovemaking. She took comfort in the familiar action and placed her hands on top of his, relaxing back against him.

"It's far too early to be out of bed, Caroline." The way her said her name, with the huskiness of sleep still in his voice; it gave her different kind of chill.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why's that, sweetheart?"

"Same old, same old. Wondering how this is all going to work out come tomorrow. I keep asking myself, 'what were you thinking, Caroline? Whatever possessed you to do this?" She turned her head to look back at him. "This going to be a big, epic fail, isn't it?"

Klaus hated seeing her like this; stressed and feeling insecure." Don't talk like that. You know how capable I believe you to be. If anyone can get this group to be civil, it's you." Klaus knew Caroline worried about how her friends felt about their relationship. He also knew she would defend herself and him if the need ever arose. He planned to do whatever it took to see that her holiday was a success. But for now, he'd do what he could to take her mind off it.

"The way I see it you have two options: you can stand here and continue to needless stress yourself out," he said. Suddenly, he was propelling her forward, her front coming to rest against the frosty glass. The contrast to the heat of him behind her was enough to compel a moan from her lips. His hand moved under her shirt, trailing over her hip bone, fingers finding her naval. They traversed the rim before moving up towards the undersides of her breasts. "Or," he continued, nuzzling the side of her neck again, "let me take you to bed right now and have my wicked way with you."

"Klaus," she groaned, as she turned in his arms, forgetting the frost she'd been studying and the negative thoughts that had been plaguing her. "Take me back to bed."

_authors note: sorry this took a while to post; fear not, i'm already at work on the next one!_


End file.
